


Late night singalong

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, One Shot, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he's alone when he blares his music from his dorm room. Apparently not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night singalong

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Cherry Pie by Warrant from 10x2.  
> Enjoy :)

3am.

The coffee was still warm as it waterfalled down my throat, the white light of my laptop screaming into my eyes. I needed a break, this novel was never going to happen if my brain was this badly shot. I needed music, that normally perked me up. The residence halls was completely empty so I could blast it loud and proud with no bullshit from anyone. I was living the dream.

I plugged my iPod into the speakers and pressed play. DIRTY. ROTTEN. FILTHY. STINKIN RICH. Hell yeah, I love Warrant! "SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE, COOL DRINK OF WATER, SUCH A SWEET SURPRISE" I sang to the heavens. Not that I could sing at all but it still felt good to belt out a power ballad such as this one. Even included to the subtle laugh from the singer that people shouldn't really include if they want to breath right to sing. "WELL..." I took a breath but my singing carried on. I paused, music still playing. The sound seem to be coming from the walls.

Crap, someone else was here...And apparently into the song as much as I was as they, presumably male vocalist, continued with fire in his words. "Swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn, swingin where we want cause there ain't nobody home"

I couldn't help but smirk at that last line, there clearly was someone home. Apparently the male found it funny too, a quiet laugh coming from his room as he messed up his line. This went on for the 3 minutes and 22 seconds the song lasted for, ending with me rockin out air guitar style at the end.

I turned my iPod off, more energised than ever, Warrant really did do it for me.

A few minutes later I was greeted by a knock at the door which I opened to find the duet partner I had acquired. He was a short man in iron man pjamas and a worn down navy blue dressing gown, brown hair that went just over his ears and the eyes that were bluer than anything I'd ever seen. A guy could get lost in those. Lucky bitch. "Hey! What happened to the music? My lungs haven't had that much of a workout since, well, a while. Besides its not like I get to jam to men that..." He stuttered, cheeks flushing "I mean music that awesome everyday, most of the poppy shit people here play is just...well you get the idea" I laugh lightly.

"Haha well I'm kinda tired so think I'm going to pack it in for tonight. Thanks for the compliment though" I said smiling like a dork

"You're em welcome" the smile on his face getting bigger by the second "I'm Castiel by the way"

"Dean. Good to meet you my friend" I said as I holding out my hand as he took it. Both were slightly moist.

"Well erm better get back to erm work" Cas said, edging away towards his door still maintaining eye contact with me.

"Yeah" I coughed manly as I could. I liked this guy. I don't know, I guess we shared a profound bond or something but I knew I had to keep him. I mean I knew I had to see him again. "Hey Cas" I yelled across the empty hall. No idea where the nickname came from.

"Yeah Dean?" his eyes lighting up slightly. Well at least I think they did, Ah why am I so nervous. I've picked up people before but this guy God, it was like he had me under a spell or something.

"Erm" I took a breath "Youwannagetcoffeetomorrowmaybeatsomepoint?" Despite the breath, I was gasping for air determined not to show it. He grinned a bit too wide.

"Sure I'd love to" I was shocked but managed to maintain my composure. What little was left of it anyway.

"Ok cool. See you"

"See you" Castiel said calmly, closing the door behind him. I closed mine too, finally being able to breathe. The permanent smile remaining on my face for the rest of the night as I dreamed of Castiel, my secret angel. At least in my head.


End file.
